mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Chamber
The Star Chamber is the central chamber of the Astromancer Academy, where the nine top Astromancers sit on thrones, with Nova Terron at its very center, due to him having the topmost rank of "Star Master." This position is now given to the orphan Proxima Starfall, as "Star Mistress", as Nova Terron has decided to retire in order to get back together with his longtime starmate Geraldine. On her dark path of bitter hatred and vengeance upon the Mysticons (Princess Arkayna in particular), Proxima had taken it over as her own lair since she easily overpowered her fellow Astromancers, including her own star master, turning them into her masked mindless minions called "Spectromancers." She and her Vexicon "daughters" stayed there for most of the show until Proxima was released from the ancient dark powers of the Mask, and returned it to its original purpose, after which she was promoted to topmost Star Mistress by Nova Terron (presenting her with the thoroughly powerless Codex and Dragon Disk), who had finally chose to step down. Appearances Season One * How to Train a Mysticon (first appearance) * The Astromancer Job * All Hail Necrafa! * The Dome * Gems of the Past (on the Hex-Box) * Through My Enemy's Eyes Season Two * Three Mysticons and a Baby * Star-Crossed Sisters * The Dragon's Rage * The Mask * Happily Never After * The Lost Scepter * Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart * Game of Phones * The Foz Who Saved Lotus Night *Heart of Stone *Eternal Starshine of the Mage's Mind *Age of Dragons (final appearance) Star Chamber in Printed Media Comics * Volume (comic debut) * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume * Volume Chapter Books * Major Events Season One * The second generation of Mysticons present themselves to the ancient Order of Astromancers, seeking their aid in bringing back the King and Queen. * Princess Arkayna, in her green-and-white Dragon Mage getup, scolds Tazma Grimm for forcing her to carry water more than once. According to her, it was both "humiliating" and "pointless." * The Dragon Disk shows the Mysticons their very first riddle for finding the first fragment of the all-powerful Codex. * After a few weeks later, Nova Terron, Gandobi and Quasarla chastise the Mysticons for their repeated recklessness in failing to keep the Dragon Disk out Dreadbane's skeletal hands. * The dull gray-colored Knockoff Dragon Disk, created by the Mysticons and Malvaron, reveals the last riddle to the fourth and final fragment of the Codex; belonging to Mysticon Knight. * The Astromancers, Malvaron and Doug all witness the new Mysticons utilizing the mystical power of their animal bracers to reassemble the Codex, from four spellbooks into one larger, green-and-gold book of spells, with the Dragon Disk affixed to the cover. * Emerald and Piper sneak into it to disable the technomagic keeping the star dome surrounding Drake City. Proxima tries to stop them and ends up getting accidentally scarred by Emerald. Proxima then angrily declares that the Mysticons must be "brought to justice." * Having morphed to appear like her own brother, Tazma steals Nova Terron's memories to gain the information about the prophecy. Season Two * The other Astromancers reprimand Nova Terron for keeping the truth of separating the "twin stars" and keeping such a secret from them. Proxima declares that, to prevent the fulfillment of the prophecy, declares that the Princess of Gemina be put under lock and key indefinitely. * A furious and suspicious Proxima enters to see Nova Terron, Emerald, Piper and Zarya staring at her in shock. She touches Princess Arkayna's face, hoping to reveal a mask. Nova Terron informs her that "the Princess has important news" to which Princess Arkayna reveals that she ''is the long-lost younger Princess Twin of Gemina and that they are sisters. * Princess Arkayna and Proxima apologize for their plight, understanding that they must be kept apart for the good of the realm. Geraldine Yaga, Tazma and Malvaron's aunt, appears and undoes the spell keeping the "twin stars" stuck together. * Those who Have Visited * Princess Arkayna * Zarya Moonwolf * Piper Willowbrook * Emerald Goldenbraid * Malvaron Grimm (mid-level Astromancer/Spellslinger) * Tazma Grimm (top-level Astromancer, defected) * Nova Terron * Gandobi * Quasarla * Proxima Starfall * 5 Unnamed top-level Astromancers * Geraldine Yaga ("Star-Crossed Sisters") * Citrine Goldenbraid ("Total Eclipse of the Golden Heart") * The Vexicons (6 Episodes; in which they were created) Magical Artifacts * [[The Dragon Disk|'The Dragon Disk:]] Eventually affixes itself to the completed Codex * [[The Codex|'''The Codex:]] Fully combined into one larger, more powerful spellbook * [[The Dark Codex|'The Dark Codex:']] Is successfully created by the mindless Spectromancers * Red Gem: Created for the energy of the dark star to reflect through, permanently draining the Mysticons of all their powers. Trivia Season One * "I'm checking the Star Chamber." Season Two * "Clean up this star chamber, ladies. It's a pigsty." Category:Locations Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations